An integral imaging display (IID) is display technology that enables a user to view a three-dimensional (3D) image with the naked eye. The IID includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a lens array. The LCD panel may display a two-dimensional (2D) image called an elemental image array (EIA), and the lens array may generate a 3D image by refracting different portions in the EIA in different directions in a 3D space.
In relation to an IID for a large screen, the tiled integral imaging display (T-IID) technology configures a large lens array by combining small lens arrays. However, in the T-IID technology, an accurate combination of different lens arrays may be difficult and a misalignment between the different lens arrays may occur due to restrictions on precision of component installation, a change in temperature occurring during usage, and/or mechanical oscillation.